Two Four Five
by Yok
Summary: Remus would have a very hard time explaining that stain later. Not that he cared.


[points up]

That's supposed to be a clever title. Just think of it as clever, OK? OK? Good.

Now, on with the how and why.

It's weird, writing a Zack/James/Sirius drabble. I mean, Final Fantasy VII & Harry Potter? Are you drunk? But whatever.

This is actually the result of 12 characters meme. This is the set:

1. Cloud  
2. Zack  
3. Harry  
4. James  
5. Sirius  
6. Sora  
7. Hikaru  
8. Sai  
9. Reno  
10. Tsuna  
11. Yamamoto  
12. Hibari

In one question, it asked: Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five?

And I was, dude, that's so out of the loop it's not in the same galaxy! But then I got thinking and it's too hot of a PWP to not start imagining things, y'know...

So here it is, one piece of Zack/James/Sirius, the cross-over PWP of the hip. Eeeee!

* * *

Remus swallowed hard the lump in his throat as he tried to drag his eyes away from the scene. It was possibly the hardest thing he had to do since trying to get used to being a werewolf. Beside him, Peter fidgeted and subtly covered his crotch.

Remus' breaths came out short and harsh as he willed away the image of their interlocking black hair as Zack bit down on James' ear and Sirius planted his parting lips firmly on James' jugular. Zack's tan arm contrasted prettily against the paleness of Sirius' shoulder as they crushed their lips together, seemingly tried to crush James into nothingness between their body. They finally departed, leaving a trail of saliva and puffs of hot exhalations. James grunted and moaned when Sirius' thrusts got bolder and faster, while Zack smirked down on James' nape and toyed with his abused hole.

A loud gasp could be heard as Zack plunged his index inside James' occupied hole, and Remus had to stifle his own gulping breath. James was writhing like crazy now. His flushed face turned this way and that, seemingly undecided which way he should hold his delirious eyes on while the two men cruelly had their way with his willing body. His throbbing member was jerking with Sirius punishing pace, splattering his pre-come all over their body.

Zack purred into James ear and shifted their position, to James' and Sirius' dismay, then lifted James up from Sirius aching cock. Before either of them could protest, Zack thrust into James, hard and fast, and its force tumbled the three of them down, James sandwiching tiredly between his and Sirius' body. Grey eyes flashed dark fire when Zack continued to pound deep into James, completely ignoring the desperate Sirius. Unable to do anything but let James' body and cock ground onto him, Zack being stronger than them both combined, Sirius took his pleasure from the friction and started to rub his cock against James'. The wet slapping sounds of Zack's hip making contact with James' ass only served to heighten his arousal.

James was by now barely conscious, his body had taken a good pounding and then some, but because of the constant pain-pleasure from Zack's and Sirius' ministration, he could not take any rest. His body was tingling all over, his hip and ass sore from the rough handling and -worst of all- his hole felt like it was being lit in fire. They would not stop, and James was secretly glad that they didn't, although he was sure that he could blind himself from being fucked too much any minute now. He vaguely registered that they had changed position again, and now he was on all four, ass exposed to whoever was rubbing their cock on his prostrate, and mouth opened wide to whoever was trying his hardest to flood his windpipe with pre-come. Someone, most likely Zack, was making wondrous things with his cock, and James mewed and came with a muffled shout. At this, Sirius grunted and shot his come down James throat, making him gagged. James didn't have any time to recover when a burning jet of come filled him from behind.

Satiated and exhausted beyond comprehension, the three of them didn't bother to look up as a soft distressed groan from Remus' and Peter's hiding position was quickly stifled. Peter was currently looking down, eyes firmly avoided the dark wet patch on the floor near his discarded trousers. Remus himself was in no better condition. His cock aching under the restriction of his clothes, shiver ran down his body as he tried to suppress the urge to clean himself. His come wormed its way down his thighs and messily planted its presence on the dark cloths. He would have a very hard time explaining that stain later.

Not that he cared.


End file.
